1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propulsion boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jet propulsion boat moves forward due to the backward discharge of a jet flow from a jet propulsion mechanism. The jet propulsion boat is equipped with a bucket to change the direction of the jet flow from the jet propulsion mechanism. The bucket is arranged to allow movement to a forward movement position and to an operating position. The forward movement position is a position where the bucket moves away from the jet orifice of the jet flow. The operating position is a position where the bucket is facing the jet orifice of the jet flow. For example, the jet propulsion boat can move in reverse by positioning the bucket in the operating position. Alternatively, the jet propulsion boat can stop by positioning the bucket in the operating position.
The jet propulsion boat also includes a deflector. The deflector is arranged to swing upward and downward and to allow the jet flow direction to be changed upward and downward. Conventionally, the position of the deflector is manually changed by a mechanism for trim adjustment. The trim adjustment is an operation that changes the direction of the deflector upward and downward in order to change the angle of rake in the forward and backward direction of the boat body. For example, the operator uses the trim adjustment to change the orientation of the jet propulsion boat to one that the operator finds easier to operate. Alternatively, the operator uses the trim adjustment to change the orientation of the jet propulsion boat in response to the number of riders.
In a reverse motion device for a motorboat disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-132196, the bucket is moved to the operating position and the steering nozzle is angled upward when the reverse lever is set to the reverse motion position. Accordingly, there is an improvement in reverse motion performance.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-132196 does not disclose anything about adjusting the position of the steering nozzle except for when the motorboat moves in reverse. Thus, even if the reverse movement performance can be temporarily improved, the boat body of the motorboat cannot be stabilized and controlled when switching the reverse lever to a shift position other than the reverse movement position. Alternatively, after switching the reverse lever to a shift position other than the reverse movement position, the operator must manually operate the steering nozzle using the trim adjustment in order to move the steering nozzle to a suitable position. This type of operation is troublesome for the operator.